


Behind Closed Doors

by Aranee, justafei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's Just Context Really, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Shy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, ceo!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranee/pseuds/Aranee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafei/pseuds/justafei
Summary: In which Byun Baekhyun is a brilliant CEO and public influence but at the end of the day, he's just whipped for his fiance--reserved, witty, gorgeous, likes-to-suck-dick-and-is-amazing-at-it Kim Jongdae.-(the whole thing is just Baekhyun being whipped for Jongdae cause like, same.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Behind Closed Doors

Despite his cheery, happy-go-lucky exterior, Byun Baekhyun, CEO of Byun Enterprises and one of the most influential public figures in South Korea, did not get to where he is today with just hard work and connections. Then, if Baekhyun is Sherlock, Jongdae is Watson--content to follow his vivacious, carefree fiance around and quietly agree with most of Baekhyun’s ideas, which are admittedly brilliant. In public, Jongdae plays the role of Baekhyun’s reserved, handsome little fiance, holding onto his arm at important events and smiling politely to nosy businessmen and reporters. 

“He’s quiet,” Baekhyun always says with a charming smile before directing the conversation back to business. But really, Baekhyun is head over heels for Jongdae--he eagerly anticipates coming back home every night to him, simply adores having a betrothed to spoil and dote on, and loves that Jongdae is more than happy to curl up next to him on their luxurious, king-sized bed every night and listen to him talk about work or any other ingenious ideas that pop into his head, sometimes even offering feedback or building on top of his ideas. Whenever Jongdae decides to pitch in, it’s not so much to ask clarifying questions than to take Baekhyun’s words a step further; otherwise Baekhyun would’ve gotten tired of talking to a brick wall ages ago. They’re perfect for each other--a balance of two extremes having met in the middle--and at the end of the day, Baekhyun gets to walk away from work scandal-free and fall into the arms of the love of his life. So truth be told, he feels like the luckiest man in the world. 

“Dae-ah,” comes the singsong voice this morning, and Jongdae turns around to proffer his attention to a shirtless, wet-haired Baekhyun with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Mmmm,” Jongdae gives him an interested once-over. Baekhyun doesn’t miss it and smirks when he wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist. 

“Would you like to attend a function with me tonight?” Baekhyun nuzzles his head and bites down lightly on Jongdae’s ear. 

“Not really,” Jongdae murmurs, spreading his legs a little to accommodate Baekhyun’s weight draped over Jongdae and turning back to the eggs. “Don’t like events, you know this.” 

“I suppose I should rephrase.  _ Will  _ you do a favor for your Baekhyun and attend a function with me tonight?”

“Sure.” Jongdae flips an egg onto the plate expertly and plucks toast out of the toaster, then reaches for the fresh strawberry jam and a butter knife. Baekhyun’s content with the answer, not expecting too much enthusiasm. He drops a grateful kiss in Jongdae’s hair and wanders back into the bedroom to put actual clothes on. Jongdae places the plate and a glass of juice down in front of Baekhyun when he comes back out, glancing over at him again. One of the unforeseen but nonetheless greatest perks in being set to marry rich, affluent, important Byun Baekhyun is that Jongdae gets to see him in fancy business suits everyday. It’s honestly quite a sight, and even after four years together, Jongdae still can’t get over Baekhyun’s slim figure tucked into expensive Peter Millar. Baekhyun rakes his eyes down Jongdae’s much more casual fit as well--a soft brown sweater and skinny light-wash denim, bare feet and somewhat messy hair that flops into his eyes when he drops himself a plate of food and juice at the opposite end of the table as well. 

“You seem happy today,” Jongdae offers as a conversation starter. Baekhyun nods in agreement. 

“I’m signing the contract today with that firm I’ve been trying to do business with for ages. So that’s finally off my shoulders.” Baekhyun shovels eggs into his mouth. Jongdae’s cooking is heavenly. “Not as stressed anymore.” 

“What do you want me to wear tonight?” Jongdae sighs, brushing the crumbs from his toast off of his chin. 

“Wear the pretty suit I just bought you, sweetheart. I should be done before two, but we can go back early if you want. I’ll just make an excuse. Tell me when you want to leave, okay? Thank you for agreeing at such short notice, it’s more of a celebration than anything. But there are still a few people I want to talk to--you know if I manage… ” Once Baekhyun is on a roll for the day, he barely stops talking. Jongdae nods at all the right times and pointedly nudges Baekhyun’s plate when Baekhyun forgets to finish his breakfast. He’s still talking when Jongdae reaches upwards to peck Baekhyun on the lips and send him off to work. 

“Bye-bye, sweetheart. I’ll be back around six today, is that okay with you?” Jongdae nods mutely and offers Baekhyun a sweet smile instead. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

\--

“Oh, look at you,” Baekhyun murmurs when Jongdae appears from their bathroom later that day, hair freshly washed and neatly parted, a simple black suit hugging all the right places, yet still reserved and professional. “Should just keep you all to myself.” 

“I’d rather you did that,” Jongdae fiddles with the velvet lapels and makes his way to Baekhyun, who stares at him raptly with hearts in his eyes. 

“You look so good,” Baekhyun’s hand reaches out to follow the line of Jongdae’s waist down to his round butt and thighs. “So handsome, Dae-ah.” 

“They say fine feathers make fine birds,” Jongdae tells Baekhyun, causing him to laugh at the younger’s wittiness. 

“But I’d say it takes a fine bird to wear such fine feathers.” It’s Jongdae’s turn to chuckle. 

“I think everyone will be looking at you tonight instead of me,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae as he helps him into the car. “They’re all tired of my face, anyways. You know, I get so many compliments on how handsome you are after each event.” Jongdae rolls his eyes but Baekhyun presses on, intertwining their fingers together after telling the chauffeur the address. “I do! Everyone wants to see you at the events. You’re so pretty, so quiet and mysterious to everyone.” 

“There’s not much to me,” Jongdae murmurs, leaning against the black leather seats. 

Baekhyun hums. “But it’s the impression that counts.” Baekhyun is right. The public loves press coverage of the young and individually successful couple. Despite being a CEO, Baekhyun models for magazines and photoshoots as a public figure. He’s “Korea’s Top 30 Under 30”, “Ten of the Most Handsome (and Influential!) Figures of the Decade”, and “A Shining Symbol of Brilliance and Progressivism”. Publicity like this lands him a comforting, open spot to launch further into US markets with his company. The media eats it up; warm, stunning Byun Baekhyun with his mysterious, gentle fiance who occasionally releases a ballad or two (which immediately rank near the top of Melon charts) and posts pictures of his photography and personally designed album covers on SNS. Jongdae has also gained a rather large following despite being a total homebody: businessmen looking to flatter Baekhyun, artists who love a good aesthetic, and fans who fawn over Jongdae’s scarce yet handsome selcas with equally alluring Baekhyun comment on his posts alike.

“Oh, speaking of impressions.” Baekhyun’s voice takes on an annoyed tone. “The company that’s hosting the function tonight let in this stupid reporter who’s always lurking about, trying to get all the details about my plans for the new contract… I don’t even know where she got her degree, probably from out of her ass… that’s not my point. Anyways, she might try and corner you today and get all personal.” Jongdae offers Baekhyun a sympathetic half-smile. “You’ll be okay if she tries to get you alone or something, right?” Jongdae hums and nods, leaning his head carefully against Baekhyun’s shoulder so as to not mess up his hair. Baekhyun drapes an arm around Jongdae to pull him closer. 

“It’s gonna take a lot of self-control not to find the nearest bathroom and wreck you.” Baekhyun’s whisper is hot against Jongdae’s ear. 

“Hmmm… It’s been a while since we’ve had a nice night together,” Jongdae points out. Securing the contract had cut into Baekhyun’s schedule, forcing him to stay ungodly hours at the firm. Needless to say, he was far too exhausted when he got home each night to have sex. This afternoon, however, having finally signed the contract, all the worry and stress had left Baekhyun, leaving only a roaring, unfulfilled libido, urged on by how  _ good  _ Jongdae looks in velvet and a pretty bow tie around his throat. 

“I know, and I’m pining. Don’t tease me, sweetheart.” Jongdae only responds by wriggling into Baekhyun’s side and stealing a long kiss from Baekhyun’s lips, causing him to sigh in resignation. It’s going to be a long night. 

\--

As soon as they step out of their car, they’re hounded by reporters and flashes of cameras. Baekhyun keeps a protective hand on Jongdae’s waist the entire time until they walk up the white marble stairs into the mansion. Inside the party it’s a bit quieter, but Baekhyun’s still trailed by businessmen and private reporters alike who are looking to get in on Baekhyun’s inner circle of contacts or offer him a drink. Byun Baekhyun does not drink in public. He prefers to keep a clear head at business and private events, dodging all shots and only sipping on champagne flutes. Jongdae’s the only one who knows this, discreetly holding out his hand to take the still-full shot glass from Baekhyun’s careful fingers, cradling it in his palm until he can dump it into a rosebush or something. Baekhyun squeezes his fingers lightly in gratitude and affection each time, attention fixed on whoever he’s talking to while Jongdae zones out, wishing he were back home, writing lyrics or the like. Jongdae taps Baekhyun’s shoulder to get his attention and a quiet conversation passes between them with just a flicker of Jongdae’s eyes and a raise of Baekhyun’s brows. 

_ Dumping your shot glass.  _

_ I’ll be right here. Thank you, sweetheart.  _

Baekhyun turns back to the other man; a lawyer who’s trying to secure a deal Baekhyun is entirely uninterested in. “Please excuse him, he’ll be right back.” 

“You two must be close,” the man remarks, watching Jongdae disappear into the crowd. “He doesn’t talk much, does he?” 

“Jongdae’s usually quite reserved. It’s alright though, because I talk plenty for both of us.” Baekhyun puts on a winning smile and winks. As the minutes creep by though, Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably when Jongdae doesn’t return and can’t help but glance around at the rather crowded ballroom to no avail. 

“...What do you think?” The other man finishes his sentence and Baekhyun jumps. 

“Hmm? Oh…” He gives a rather distracted answer. The man opens his mouth to reply, but Baekhyun talks right over him. “Excuse me. I have to find my fiance.” 

“Oh--alright, shall I--” 

“Just email the details to me, I’ll look over it.” Baekhyun dissipates into the crowd with one last smile as the man begins to thank Baekhyun. 

“Oh god,” Baekhyun mutters as he spots Jongdae crowded into a corner of the upstairs room, completely surrounded by people, holding an entirely untouched champagne flute in one hand and leaning against the wall seemingly casually, but Baekhyun knows him well enough to spot Jongdae’s nervousness in the way he fiddles with the bottom of his blazer. The reporters are all up in his personal space and no doubt a million cameras are trained on him as well. Jongdae almost seems to sense Baekhyun’s presence and looks up to lock panicked eyes with him from across the room as Baekhyun strides to rescue Jongdae from the assault of questions and play-nice games. A lobbyist is talking rapidly to Jongdae when Baekhyun approaches. 

“So if you would just pass the message on to your fiance, Mr. Kim--” 

“Oh, I’m sure I could find the time to discuss it with you in person,” Baekhyun’s voice is pleasant as he steps into the small circle and gently wraps Jongdae’s shaking hand in his own. “My fiance isn’t very interested in my business affairs.” He lets out a small chuckle. “Finally found you, sweetheart,” he adds, looking down at Jongdae with just the right amount of affection. “I was wondering where you’d run off to.” Baekhyun finds it incredibly ironic that this bit of PDA and not the contract which he had just signed that afternoon is going to be the talk of the town tomorrow. 

“I…” Jongdae’s not as well-spoken when put in the spotlight, but Baekhyun only smiles indulgently again and gently pulls Jongdae away from the reporters, digging a business card out of his pocket and handing it to the lobbyist without a second glance backwards. He plucks the champagne glass out of Jongdae’s hand and sets it on the nearest table before leading him out down the hall into a quiet room with an empty balcony. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Baekhyun reaches over to rearrange Jongdae’s hair, more as a comforting action than anything. If any reporter peeked into the room, the most they could do is get a few pictures of Baekhyun’s benign restyling. “I should’ve gone with you. You alright?” 

“Not your fault. I didn’t realize so many people would be on me the second I was alone.” Jongdae huffs out a sigh of relief. “Can we leave?” he asks petulantly. 

“Soon, I promise.” Baekhyun turns to glance at their stunning view of Seoul from the balcony. “We can spend some time here until you calm down, though. The city is so beautiful, isn’t it?” Jongdae nods in agreement and slips under Baekhyun’s arm, searching for a reassuring touch. Baekhyun obliges easily. 

“What did they ask you?” Baekhyun asks after a moment, trailing his fingers along Jongdae’s shoulders. Jongdae shifts his weight. 

“Nothing. They asked me what I thought of your contract… I said I trusted you with all your decisions. Asked me when the wedding was even though they know it’s in June. And then the lobbyist started talking about something that I didn’t catch.” Jongdae stops talking and Baekhyun exhales slowly. 

“Not too difficult to answer.” 

“No. I was okay.” Jongdae replies simply. He tugs gently on Baekhyun’s jacket. “We can go back to the party now, if you need.” Baekhyun turns to look at Jongdae and smiles a little. 

“I want to kiss you,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae. “So badly.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with kissing your fiance,” Jongdae argues with a little smirk on his face. He likes teasing Baekhyun. It’s payback for Baekhyun dragging him out to all his events, and Baekhyun loves it, too, thinking Jongdae is all too cute for trying to rile him up in public (it works, but he’ll never admit that). 

“There’s something sketchy about kissing you in an empty room.” Baekhyun proffers his arm. “C’mon, I’ll kiss you goodnight in front of the cameras.” 

“For your image?” 

“Yes and no. I’m not passing up an opportunity for publicity, but I just wanna kiss you.” Jongdae chuckles at his fiance’s blase explanation just as they make their way back to the central hub. Jongdae winces at the assault of noise that they walk into, then jerks in surprise as Baekhyun turns to him and offers his hand with a gallant bow. 

“May I have this dance?” Baekhyun’s eyes glimmer with amusement and the band strikes up a waltz. Jongdae blushes but accepts, stepping onto the ballroom floor and landing easily in position--Baekhyun’s warm hand clasping his, while Baekhyun’s left hand pulls Jongdae in by the waist. Jongdae’s left rests on Baekhyun’s right arm. 

Like many other social elites, Baekhyun had been trained in the fine arts of music and dance. Baekhyun wields his skills with confidence, his Viennese waltz graceful and elegant as he whirls Jongdae around on the ballroom floor easily. Jongdae almost forgets about the flashes of cameras while he finds the rhythm and timing of the steps, simply following Baekhyun’s gentle lead--a squeeze of his hand or sway of his body--in order to dance a less practiced, but just as graceful (anything Jongdae does is graceful) waltz. Baekhyun’s face is radiant with his smile as he holds his head up high, then glances back down at Jongdae, who’s beginning to enjoy himself for the first time that night. He likes dancing, he adores music, and he loves Baekhyun who’s holding him tightly and twirling him about. Jongdae forgets where he is, simply pretends that they’re back in their apartment together, giggling as Baekhyun teaches him the steps that will come in handy one day. When the last strings of viola fade away, Baekhyun bows again, brushing Jongdae’s hand with his lips. Jongdae inclines his head slightly and accepts Baekhyun’s arm, almost sorry to leave the floor. Baekhyun finds who he needs to socialize with, gets his business done as soon as possible, and begins to say his goodbyes just as the party winds down. Outside, Baekhyun strips himself of his jacket to drape it around Jongdae’s shoulders gently and the camera shutters click frantically.

“More to come,” Baekhyun whispers before planting the promised kiss on Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae hides his face in his hands shyly and Baekhyun smirks down at him affectionately.  _ BREAKING: Byun Baekhyun Kisses Fiance.  _ How scandalous. He’ll never be able to live that one down. 

“Whew. Really, maybe I should give up on my enterprise and just settle for being a full time influencer,” Baekhyun chuckles as they get into the car and pull away from the party. Jongdae only sighs in relief and lets himself melt in Baekhyun’s arms, finally sheltered by tinted windows and a speeding highway. Baekhyun’s lips are on Jongdae’s in an instant, kissing deeply and steadily. 

“Finally…” Baekhyun sucks greedily on Jongdae’s lip. “You look so handsome tonight, baby.” Jongdae only presses himself more insistently against Baekhyun’s side and the elder chuckles lowly, catching onto what Jongdae’s trying to say. “I know. You deserve a reward for being good tonight. I’ll pamper you, okay?” Jongdae stops teasing and curls into Baekhyun’s touch, docile and innocent as can be. 

The articles are up and pinging Baekhyun’s phone even before they step through the door of the apartment. Baekhyun flicks through them with unhurried curiosity, chuckling a little at the clickbait headlines as they make their way to the bedroom. 

**Byun Baekhyun signs MAJOR contract with Zhang Yixing, Makes Appearance With Fiance**

**Kim Jongdae’s Exclusive Take on Fiance Byun Baekhyun’s New Contract!**

**Full video clip of Byun’s waltz with fiance: Click below!**

**Young, Handsome, In Love: All of Byun Baekhyun’s Escapades with Kim Jongdae This Evening**

“We had escapades?” Jongdae murmurs, giggling and draping himself over Baekhyun’s back to read the articles. Jongdae fumbles with his bowtie and the buttons of his shirt, trying to distract Baekhyun. 

“I suppose,” Baekhyun muses, flicking through the article. “Ah, what a shame. We got caught.” A low-res picture of Baekhyun adjusting Jongdae’s hair, then Jongdae leaning into Baekhyun’s side as they gaze at the city lights of Seoul together out on that empty balcony appears on Baekhyun’s screen. Baekhyun chuckles as he reads the caption out loud dramatically. 

“ _ Alone in a room together, Byun just can’t keep his hands off of his fiance _ . Well,” Baekhyun places his phone on the nightstand and reaches around to pull a half-naked Jongdae closer. “They got one thing right, I suppose,” Baekhyun’s breathing is heavy in anticipation, dick already stirring in his pants when Jongdae tiptoes to get to Baekhyun’s lips and tugs insistently at his tie to get it loose. Baekhyun’s hands indeed roam everywhere over Jongdae’s body--his fingers caress the dip and arch of his back, pet down Jongdae’s sides and back up again, trace Jongdae’s wide shoulders and pinch Jongdae’s nipples just slightly, causing the younger to gasp into Baekhyun’s pulse point before resuming his licking and sucking. Jongdae carefully pops open the buttons of Baekhyun’s shirt while Baekhyun takes a break from touching to wrench his tie away from his neck. 

“It’s always funny to me,” Jongdae murmurs, breath hot against Baekhyun’s skin, now nosing at Baekhyun’s sternum, “how they make articles over the most mundane situations.” 

“Byun Baekhyun does completely normal things, isn’t it a shocker?” Baekhyun chuckles, then glances down. The soft, dark locks of Jongdae’s hair tickle his chest as the younger kisses and licks his way lower and lower in order to trace the contours of Baekhyun’s abs. “You’re stunning, sweetheart,” Baekhyun murmurs, relishing in Jongdae’s small, warm hands placed on either side of his waist. He gasps slightly when Jongdae kneels on the faux fur rug and laps grainy, upward strokes of his tongue against the soft trail of hair that leads to the belt of his expensive slacks. The cool air of the apartment hits the wet patches of Jongdae’s kisses that he left in his wake, and Baekhyun shivers. “You gonna suck me, baby?” Jongdae nods, looking up. “I thought I was pampering you tonight, though.” Baekhyun’s tone is light, but Jongdae doesn’t miss Baekhyun’s dark gaze as he stares hungrily at Jongdae on his knees in front of Baekhyun, fingers softly tracing the skin just before Baekhyun’s belt. Jongdae’s mouth is a blessing and Baekhyun is fully aware. It hits the furthest extremes of notes with seemingly effortless grace, tells the funniest jokes and best advice, and it sucks cock like it was  _ made  _ to do so. 

“You’ve been stressed these past few weeks,” Jongdae notes rather matter-of-factly, hands deftly undoing Baekhyun’s belt. “I can take care of you, too.” Baekhyun’s heart does a little flip at that; Jongdae always seems to know just what to say in the moment. He has something of a sixth sense, his remarkably sharp intuition and empathy that make him such a soulful singer and quietly passionate lover. “Baby,” Baekhyun sighs as Jongdae unzips his pants slow enough to be a tease. Jongdae’s the only one who can push him around a little like this, but Baekhyun pushes right back, brushing the younger’s hair off his forehead and placing a finger underneath his chin to tilt his head up. Jongdae meets Baekhyun’s eyes with just a trace of hidden desire in his eyes. 

“You look way too prim and pretty, right now,” Baekhyun tells him. “You need a dick in your mouth.” 

“Give one to me, then,” Jongdae leans forward to drop a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s hip. Baekhyun reaches for Jongdae’s warm hand around his waist, steadying himself, and places it on the bulge in his trousers. 

“Help yourself, baby.” His hands card into Jongdae’s hair, petting lazily when Jongdae shuffles forward to situate himself more comfortably. Baekhyun’s cock springs up when Jongdae gently extracts it from its constraints, the head already slightly red and glistening under the light. Jongdae, ever the pleasurer, moans at the first taste of pre-cum, sending vibrations cascading around the tip of Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun gasps. 

“Oh--” Baekhyun’s head tips back and his chest heaves with arousal when Jongdae’s tongue dips into his slit to collect more of Baekhyun’s heady, musty scent, then slowly inches forward to take more of Baekhyun into his mouth, flicking at his sensitive frenulum as he does so. 

“You’re just so good at this, aren’t you?” Baekhyun looks down at Jongdae whose eyes are squeezed shut, bobbing up and down on Baekhyun’s cock, unafraid to suck hard and tongue messily at the pulsing vein that runs up Baekhyun’s shaft. Baekhyun interlaces his fingers around the back of Jongdae’s head and Jongdae’s brows furrow in concentration as Baekhyun presses him forward to take more of his throbbing cock. “Sweetheart, you treat me so well.” Jongdae hums in agreement, glancing up at Baekhyun to watch his reaction--a hiss of breath and fluttering of eyelids. Jongdae sucks hard as he pulls up and off of Baekhyun’s cock with a wet pop to catch his breath. Baekhyun’s already panting with the effort to try not to cum right then and there. 

“You are  _ unreal, _ ” Baekhyun tells Jongdae when he regains some of his breath. Jongdae’s lips are a pretty shade of red and he has a hand pressing against his own crotch now, too. “Baby, you’re so good at taking cock.”

“I’d ruin my vocal chords just to suck your dick,” Jongdae tells Baekhyun before sinking down as low as he can go as fast as he can, not bothering to wait for an answer. Baekhyun’s delighted laugh turns into a gasp, hips bucking up instinctually into Jongdae’s warm, wet mouth. 

“I’m flattered,” Baekhyun sniggers, then hisses in surprise when Jongdae begins bobbing up and down in earnest, moaning just to get a reaction out of Baekhyun. He sinks down lower each time, and after a few minutes, Jongdae’s eyes squeeze shut as the tip of Baekhyun’s cock touches the back of his throat and he swallows around it. Baekhyun lets out a string of filthy curses that are definitely more suited for front-page news headlines if anyone but Jongdae had heard it. 

“Is your next ballad about cherry blossoms or my cock?” Baekhyun asks, slightly out of breath himself when Jongdae finally comes up for air. 

“Good artists can wax poetic about a variety of media, Baekkie.” Jongdae’s voice is quiet and raspy and Baekhyun purrs in satisfied amusement. His fiance is eloquent and adroit even with spit-covered lips and when kneeling in front of a hard cock.

“I get a blowjob so you can place first on Melon charts?” Baekhyun chuckles, pulling Jongdae to his feet lest he try and take Baekhyun in his mouth again. He won’t be able to handle it; he knows he’ll cum in an instant. “I know a good deal when I hear one, sweetheart.” Jongdae only smiles wryly and tiptoes to kiss Baekhyun. “Let me pamper you for real this time,” Baekhyun murmurs as he wraps his arms around Jongdae and they fall onto the luxurious, king-sized bed together. Baekhyun pulls Jongdae to lay back against the pillows, then rolls over, ridding himself of his underwear and pants before settling half on top of Jongdae and throwing his right leg in between Jongdae’s thighs to rub up against the tent in his slacks. Jongdae’s mouth opens in pleasure. 

“I want to make you feel good,” Baekhyun’s teeth bite down gently on Jongdae’s pulse point and he mewls softly, “You deserve everything, baby.” Jongdae is a fantastic top and an even better bottom--sensitive, reactive, and pliant to almost every position. “Can I wreck you, sweetheart?” What a gentleman. Jongdae smiles inwardly before nodding, craning upwards to cradle Baekhyun’s thin face and pull him down to share a steamy, passionate kiss, interlacing their fingers together in the process. Baekhyun rubs Jongdae’s nipples with his free hand, rolling them in between his thumb and index finger, feeling how they stiffen up with the stimulation. Jongdae squirms, always so sensitive to even the lightest touch. Not wanting to leave any good feelings unexplored, Baekhyun switches to the other, then breaks the kiss to lap warm, generous strokes over the nubs. Baekhyun gets high off of Jongdae’s reactions, loving the way Jongdae arches into his touch, shuddering and whimpering when he was so eagerly sucking cock minutes ago. His persona seems to adapt to whatever position Baekhyun puts him in, which is exactly what drives Baekhyun up the wall. 

“Your nipples are so sensitive,” Baekhyun bites down lightly and Jongdae actually  _ moans,  _ a low, drawn out thing as his head lolls back into the pillows. “If I played with them for long enough, could you cum?” 

“I’m-- _ ah-- _ open to trying,” Jongdae gasps, twitching slightly when Baekhyun chuckles lowly against his skin. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, sweetheart.” Jongdae hums as Baekhyun continues down, leaving a blazing hot trail of soft lips and wet tongue against miles of gorgeous, pale skin until he reaches Jongdae’s happy trail. Baekhyun keeps rubbing Jongdae’s nipples the entire time, drawing small circles with both of his thumbs and Jongdae reaches down to kick his pants off. 

“Look at you,” Baekhyun noses the wet patch in Jongdae’s boxer briefs. “Already so wet and hard for me.” Baekhyun teases now, licking and kissing along the elastic of Jongdae’s underwear to feel him squirm and cant his hips upwards, searching for friction. 

“Baek,” Jongdae’s voice is definitely less controlled now.

“Hmmm? What is it?” 

Jongdae gasps when Baekhyun slips two fingers under the waistband and stretches it away from Jongdae to let it slap against his hip. “Ah! You know you’re only teasing yourself.” 

“I’m a patient man,” Baekhyun lets his eyes flutter shut as he drops more kisses inches away from where Jongdae craves him. 

“You’re a businessman,” Jongdae corrects, and Baekhyun’s sudden laughter makes hot puffs of air land on Jongdae’s hip. This is exactly why Baekhyun fell in love with him. Outside the reserved, shy exterior, Baekhyun loves all sides of Jongdae; his droll humor, cracking Baekhyun up even in the middle of a steamy sex session, his startling discerning awareness and empathy, and even his rare--but certainly welcomed--cute petulance. Jongdae is poignant and witty and keeps Baekhyun on his toes. He’s absolutely  _ perfect  _ for Baek. 

Jongdae glances down to meet Baekhyun’s crinkled eyes. “Was it that funny?” Baekhyun looks up at him with all the reverence of a child meeting their role model for the first time. 

“You never cease to amaze me.” On another occasion he might’ve pressed Jongdae’s point, but the younger seems to have made a valid argument as Baekhyun’s patience runs thin and he finally wraps a warm hand around the base of his cock, leaving wet kisses all over the tip and flicking gently along all the sensitive parts, earning a sigh of pleasure from Jongdae. He closes his eyes when Baekhyun lazily starts to bob his head, occasionally letting small whines fall from his lips. After a while, Baekhyun pauses his ministrations to reach over Jongdae and grab for the lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. Jongdae takes advantage of Baekhyun hovering over him to deliver a few firm strokes in order to keep him hard and Baekhyun yelps in surprise, arms trembling with the effort to keep himself braced over Jongdae. 

“I’ve been close, baby,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae, gripping the supplies tightly as Jongdae makes no indication of stopping, “Don’t make me cum, ah, shit--” 

“Didn’t want you to get soft on me,” Jongdae stops to let Baekhyun return to what he was doing after a few deep breaths. It’s an empty excuse; Baekhyun hasn’t flagged once since they started.

“You’re a lot to handle,” Baekhyun offers as a way of compliment, nudging Jongdae’s legs up and nipping at his sensitive inner thighs. “So beautiful,” Baekhyun sucks a hickey into Jongdae’s left thigh and Jongdae mewls in pleasure. “How are you real?” He murmurs, reaching for the lube. 

“Do you want me to answer that literally or-- _ ohh, _ ” Jongdae immediately moans, mouth going slack when Baekhyun traces the skin just below his balls and then circles his hole. “Baek…” 

“It was rhetorical.” Baekhyun gently pushes a finger in to nudge along Jongdae’s walls. He finds Jongdae’s prostate first by touch then by reaction, Jongdae shuddering and arching up into Baekhyun as he assaults the rough little bump with his middle finger. “You’re very real, and very much mine to  _ ruin.”  _

“Baekhyun-ah,” Jongdae’s cries are music to Baekhyun’s ears and he adds another to hear Jongdae keen in pleasure. “Baekhyun!” 

“Dae…” Baekhyun stares up at him, entranced even as he pumps both his fingers in and out of Jongdae’s hole continuously, crooking upwards to brush his prostate each time. “You’re so tight around my fingers, wonder how you feel around my cock, hmm?” 

“I want it,” Jongdae answers promptly, clenching even tighter when Baekhyun adds a third. He’s falling apart, and Baekhyun eats all of it up. “Baekhyun, want your cock in me. Take me,” Baekhyun lets out a low growl and fumbles for the condom, but Jongdae plucks it from between his lube-stained fingers and tosses it onto the ground. “We’re clean.” 

“Yeah, but are—are you sure you don’t want it?”

“Hurry up,” Jongdae whines, and what can Baekhyun say to that? He’s certainly not going to argue, beside himself with want as he coats himself in lube and lines up against Jongdae’s entrance. “Ohhh,  _ fuck _ , Jongdae. Fuck. Fuck.” Baekhyun moans as Jongdae’s hole swallows the tip of his cock greedily, clenching around him like a vise as he slides home. “Ohhh,” Baek is panting, practically vibrating from the effort to remain motionless as Jongdae squirms under him to get adjusted to the intrusion. “You feel so good.” Jongdae combs through Baekhyun’s hair, pulls him down for a kiss, and lovingly traces Baekhyun’s biceps, feeling them flex as Baekhyun props himself back up over Jongdae. 

“Stay still,” Jongdae whispers, clenching tight around Baekhyun. “You’re so big, Baekkie.” It takes a second for Jongdae to get used to him every time, especially since it’s been a while since they’ve been intimate. Baekhyun grits his teeth and fights for self-control; Jongdae feels so warm and tight around him and Baekhyun’s been on edge for the past twenty minutes. It’s taking all of his discipline to not plow into Jongdae and give himself the climax that he’s been missing for the past two weeks. 

“Tell me when I can move, sweetheart.” Baekhyun lets out a huff of air. “You look so beautiful right now,” Baekhyun reaches down to cup Jongdae’s cheek and brush a thumb over Jongdae’s wet, pink lips, slightly open in pleasure. Jongdae smiles up at him like a ray of sunshine and Baekhyun’s heart  _ melts.  _ He’s so whipped and doesn’t even bother to try and hide it. 

“Move,” Jongdae mumbles after a minute, and Baekhyun promptly slides out and thrusts back into him harshly. Jongdae’s moans and whines are continuous and he grips the elder’s shoulders tightly as Baekhyun pounds into Jongdae, the friction on his cock amazing. 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so tight, you take-- _ ugh-- _ you take my cock so well,” Baekhyun’s talkative even during sex and Jongdae just moans under him, completely undone, cheeks flushed pink from the praise and pleasure. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whines each time Baekhyun thrusts in and hits his prostate. “Oh, feels s-s-so good, Baek.” His fingernails scratch at Baekhyun’s back when Baekhyun picks up the pace. “You gonna cum?” Baekhyun can only grunt in response, sweat dripping down his forehead. “Cum inside me,” Jongdae whimpers, and Baekhyun only needs to be told once. He gasps at Jongdae’s request, then moans as pleasure washes over him, wave after wave of euphoria. Jongdae kisses him through it, grinds up into Baekhyun’s stuttering hips to keep the friction going, and whines when he feels spurts of Baekhyun’s hot cum paint his insides white. Baekhyun sees stars while coming down from his high. As Jongdae’s face comes into view, blissed out and wrecked from the sex, Baekhyun’s cock twitches inside Jongdae once more and Jongdae moans at the feeling. 

“Oh, shit,” Baekhyun slumps into Jongdae, becoming dead weight for a moment. “Oh, my god.” 

“Just Jongdae is fine.” He’s so fucking cheeky. Baekhyun loves it. 

“You’re pretty much my religion anyways,” Baekhyun mumbles into Jongdae’s neck. He’s completely spent from the force of his orgasm. “I worship your dick.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s sacrilegious to not make me cum, then,” Jongdae’s hand is wrapped around his own cock, stroking quickly. “Baekkie, I’m close.” 

“Nicely put,” Baekhyun praises affectionately, replacing Jongdae’s hand with his own hands and mouth after he catches his breath. Jongdae lets out high-pitched whines as he cums down Baekhyun’s throat and Baekhyun swallows every drop, licking into Jongdae’s slit to get all of it. Jongdae shakes with sensitivity, then slumps back into the pillows, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun. For a while, they lie there together, basking in each other’s presence, unhurried and content. Then Baekhyun hauls himself off the bed with some effort and gently pulls Jongdae towards the shower to get clean. 

“Take a bath with me,” Baekhyun mumbles under the warm spray after they’re rinsed clean of bodily fluids and makeup, and Jongdae laughs. 

“That sounds nice.” Baekhyun reaches to shut off the spray and steps out onto the bath mat, shivering as the cold air hits his skin. He makes his way over to the huge jacuzzi in the corner of the room and turns it on, then slips inside once it fills up. Jongdae joins him after a minute and Baekhyun pulls him close to his chest, sighing in relief and letting the hot jets of water relax his tense muscles. 

“I feel bad,” Baekhyun admits after a minute of lazily making out in the tub. “I didn’t really take care of you at all...” Jongdae leans his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Are you apologizing or searching for reassurance?” Jongdae’s shrewd answer comes with a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. “You know I don’t care.” Jongdae wriggles closer to Baekhyun but Baekhyun just pulls him onto his lap instead, Jongdae feeling weightless because of the water that laps at the tops of their shoulders. “I’m proud of you,” Jongdae whispers. 

“My little Dae,” Baekhyun murmurs, brushing Jongdae’s wet hair off of his forehead. “God, I love you so much.” 

Jongdae smiles cutely, skimming the surface of the bubbling water with his fingertips. “I told you, just Jongdae is fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks as always to my editor/fantastic advice-giver Arane for figuring out how to present this oneshot in the best possible light. I'm so sososososo in love with smartass, reserved Jongdae and CEO Baek; it's not even funny. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3  
> -  
> Listened to: Soulmate by Zico ft. IU <> I Like Me Better by Lauv <> Mine by Bazzi <> Shall We by Chen <> City Lights Album by Baekhyun  
> [Moodboard](https://twitter.com/kidonNini/status/1251194296683855880?s=20)  
> -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kidonNini) or [Curious Cat](curiouscat.me/kidonie_) if you're shy!


End file.
